The princess of Darkness?
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: They've done it! They killed Naraku. Who was this Princess of darkness? Why is Kagome dapressed? What happened to her legg? Find out in The princess of Darkness! Inu&Kag San&Mir Shi
1. The final battle

Ok Yeah I know YET anther story from Me teehee Hey that rhymed P

I don't Own Inuyasha, MacDonald's nor That hospital

First capture of: DON'T WANNA TRY

It's the final battle with Naraku. Every one was hurt except Inuyasha who was blocking with his trusty sword, Kagome who was blowing attacks away with Miko's arrow, and Shippo who wasn't even fighting. He was standing on the sidelines cheering for his adoptive mom and Inuyasha. Kagome was worried about Miroku and Sango so she looked back to see if they where ok. Naraku saw his chance to kill her. His tentacle shot forward and priced though stomach. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. A bright purplish light surrounded her body. When the light cleared Kagome was standing upright. Her clothes had changed to a Chinese dress. It was black with red strips running down the sides that was cut off by slits that was a little lower then her thigh. It was a little lower then her knees. She had a staff in her right hand that was a black circle and in the middle of it was a red star. She opened her emotionless eyes.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked.

"I am the princess of darkness." She answered. This person's voice was emotionless nothing compared to Kagome's sweet, loving, caring, warm, and gentle voice.

"This will be the last time Naraku will see the light of day, but after I kill him Kagome will be forced back home to her time." The princess continued "I will leave the shikon jewel with you. You may do what you wish with it." Every one was just staring at her when they saw a lonely tear running down the left side of her cheek yet, her eyes where still emotionless.

"No please don't take Kagome-chan away. She's my mommy and a friend that takes care of us when we're ill." Shippo protested with his bright green eyes misting over with tears.

"Kagome asked if you could live and wait for her. So I will grant her wish. For every 500 years you will only age a year." She said

"What are we going to do with the monk and Taijiya?" Inuyasha asked

"That you will soon find out." She paused "I must kill Naraku." She did a back flip and was now facing Naraku. She looked back "See you guy's in 500 years." She smiled and went back to Naraku. She lifted her staff and pointed it strait at Naraku and yelled "Star Of Darkness." Witch killed Naraku. Kagome picked up the rest of the jewel and closed her hand around it. She turned around and handed Inuyasha the jewel. She lightly kissed his cheek and said "I love you and I'll be waiting for you" She was fading a way fast. "I can't wait to see you" And with that said she disappeared completely. Inuyasha gave the jewel to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, What do we do with this?" Sango asked

"What ever you want. Find a way for you to live till we find Kagome. It will grant you're wishes." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked at Miroku. They smiled and yelled, "We have a way!" Inuyasha was startled for a mire minute.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha asked loudly

"We know what we're going to do." Miroku said

"How?" Inuyasha asked (You'll find out later. P) He whispered in Inuyasha's ear. His eyes grew in size. "Are you sure about this? I mean there's absolutely NO going back on this." Miroku nodded his head.

(100 Year's Later)

Inuyasha mopped around and kept saying he missed Kagome.

"INUYASHA Please stop! Go out and enjoy the world! Live and learn so you'll know about Kagome's world" Sango had it up to her all she can stand. "Please Inuyasha just do something. I want you to do something BE someone" So Inuyasha set out to go explore.

(With Kagome)

It's only been two years since she had come back from Sengoku Judia. She joined the archery to keep in tune for when Inuyasha came. She cried a lot, never went on dates, and very rarely went out with her friends.

"Here we go. Please I beg you to open for me." Kagome jumped in feet first. She screamed out in pain. Souta and Kira (her mom.) came running out of the house and into the well house. They found Kagome trying to stand up but she kept falling over.

"Kagome what happened?" Her mom asked

"What does it look like?" She bit back bitter sweet. With anther scream of pain and anther jolt of pain she started trying to go up the ladder with one leg. She finally got out of the well with 30 minutes of falling and almost having to call the fire department. Kagome's Mom and little brother caught her when she passed out from execution. They took her to the van and helped her in. She sat in the front and Souta sat in the middle of the back.

"Kagome I know how much you miss Inuyasha but you have to move on and have to stop jumping down the well." Her mom said.

"But you don't know how I feel! I feel like part of me was taken away." Her brown eyes where misting up. "I can't believe you're telling me to move on!" The car stopped at a red light. (They we're by the curb.) Kagome opened the door and hopped out and tried to scramble to her feet. She slammed the door and started to hop but the pain in her right leg was too much. She had hopped one block before passing out. Nobody had cared to notice the passed out girl on the sidewalk that is for one man. He looked at her sadly and picked her up bridal style and carried he to the nearest hospital.

(Next day:)

Kagome started stirring the hospital bed. She opened her eyes to find that the room was all white and not her bedroom. A painful jolt ran thought her ankle. Then she remembered it all.

"Where-Where am I?" She asked. The door opened. A girl with a low tied ponytail that had a cup of tea came in.

"I see you're awake Kagome. You gave you're boyfriend quite a scare." The girl said. Some how the girl looked oddly failure to her.

'Can that be- No it can't' She thought.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kagome said

"Oh no. I thought he was you're boyfriend." She said "I'm Miss. Sango Taijiya. You can call me Sango." Kagome's eyes widened.

"San-Sango-chan? Is th-that really you?" Kagome asked

"The one and only in flesh in blood." Sango smiled. Kagome was crying now. "Oh Kagome please don't cry. He'll get mad at me for making you cry." Sango through the cup to the floor and ran over to hug the girl crying.

"Please don't forget me in the love feast." A strong voice came behind Sango.

"Oh Miroku just come in." Sango said annoyed.

"Miroku!" Kagome said.

"Kagome how nice it is to see you again!" Miroku came over and hugged Kagome. This time nothing happened. (Kagome was 16 when she left so that makes he 18)

"Wow it took Sango 518 years to train you well." Kagome giggle. "Where's Inu-kun and Shippo-kun?" Kagome asked.

"They went to go get breakfast. Hope you wanted WacDonald's. We didn't know what you liked so we picked for you." Sango said. They sat and talked for 5 minutes before Shippo walked in. He was a little taller than Kagome and his red hair still had a greenish bow in it.

"Okka-san!" Shippo yelled and ran to Kagome and scooped her up and spawn around with her in his arms. Kagome giggle. Shippo slowed down and walked back to her bed and lightly put her down. He staggered off to sit because the dizziness was making him go back and forth like a drunk. The next to walk in was Inuyasha. He had black hair and his regular amber eyes. He also had human teeth, hands, and ears.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She said in a low whisper. Sango, Miroku, and use to be little Shippo left to give them the time they deserved. Inuyasha quickly set the food on the table and rushed over to her. Kagome was on the brink of tears. Inuyasha pulled her up being careful with her leg and held her close to him.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Inuyasha said trying to soothe her.

"I can't help but cry I'm so happy that you're ok." Kagome said with a death grip on his shirt. She wanted to make sure that all this wasn't a dream or something that would disappear if she didn't hold on. "I'm afraid that if I let go that I'll wake up and this all would have been a dream." Kagome cried into his shirt.

"Kagome I'm not going to leave you." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you have black hair?" Kagome asked while fingering the hair.

"It just a spell. Watch." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha closed his eyes. His hair turned gray then silver and his puppy ears shout up strait just begging to be pet. Kagome giggled at his antics. He'll never admit it but Kagome is the only one who can rub his ears just right to where he feel's sleepy. Kagome grasped the two little ears and started to rub them. She giggled when she heard a purr like noise rumbling thought his chest. Then it happened. They where getting closer nose to nose and then he grasped her lips with his own. He nibbled on her bottom lip trying to gain access. She gasped and he took it to his advantage and slipped his tongue in. At first she was shy.

They played a tongue war then she pricked her tongue on his k9 tooth. Her tongue started to bleed. They pulled back and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"For what?" Kagome asked. 'I hope he doesn't mean that he's sorry for the kiss.' Kagome thought

"I mean I'm sorry I hurt you 're tongue." Inuyasha said shamefully.

"Don't worry bout' it Inuyasha. It's my fault for doing that." Kagome giggled.

-----------------------Cut here-----------------------

I'm going to try something new down here. I will have bloopers on the story or show. Today will be the show so here we go.

(Female Wolf Demon! Ayame!)

Ayame: Do you not remember?

Kouga: Remember what?

Ayame: You said when I came down from the northern mountains that you would marry me.

Hakaku: Kouga you made such a promise?

Gintin: How are you going to break this to Kagome Mutters Not that she will be unhappy about it

Kouga: What was that Gintin

Gintin: Nothing

Director: CUT! Cut! What is going on?

Kouga: Gintin said something and I wanna know what he said.

Director: (holds bridge of nose) Kouga Please just do it right

Kouga: Ok

(Take 900 and scene 2)

Ayame: Do you not remember?

Kouga: Remember what?

Ayame: You promised me when I came down from the northern mountains that you would marry me.

Hakaku: Kouga you made such a promise?

Gintin: How are you going to break this to Kagome?

Kouga What the hell are you doing?

Ayame: Gramps told me to bring you back with force if necessary

Kouga: Stop we're going to fall (branch broke. Ayame goes tumbling into water Kouga falls head first on rock)

Director: Cut! Who put that rock there? (Inuyasha chuckling in backround) Inuyasha! (Inuyasha stops chuckling)

Inuyasha: Oh Crap I'm in trouble. (runs behind Kagome) Kagome Protect me please.

Director: If I don't show up tomorrow I'll be dead at home.


	2. Koga

Okaii! Here Chapter two YAH'. Sorry it's been so long I know I know no more excuses Kyome But I have a really good reason. My Papa (Grandfather) Was in a car accident 7/1/06 No major injuries and lucky Pap it wasn't his fault. So sorry! PLEASE FOREGIVE ME!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Explaining things)

Last but not least I LOVE MONKEYS!

111122222222222223333333333333333333333333333333334444444444444444444444444444444444445555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kagome and Inuyasha where just sitting hugging for a couple minutes.

(Outside with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo)

"Why is Inuyasha the only one who gets to see Kagome?" Shippo asked annoyed. Miroku gave Shippo a light knock his small kitsune head.

"Because Shippo, Kagome's hurt and she missed Inuyasha. You could tell by her scent when Inuyasha brought her here." Miroku answer the best way he could. 'Love is a strange thing. Poor Inuyasha almost killed him-self from depression.' He sighed. 'What would poor Kagome do with out Inuyasha? If she broke her ankle in just two years…..' Just thinking about it made him shake in fear.

"You ok honey?" Sango asked when she saw him shake.

"Yeah, just fine." He replied.

"Excuse me but I need to go in to check up Takashi Kagome." A nurse said trying to cut though the three.

"Sorry ma'am come back later." Sango said.

"I'm sorry I can't." She said rudely.

"Well the boy that saved her is in there talking to her. He's an old friend and she wouldn't be to happy if you interrupted them and no there not doing that!" Sango yelled last part.

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then looked down at his arms.

"Inuyasha? What's this?" Kagome lifted up his arm and looked at his wrist.

"Nothing." He pulled his arm away.

"I'm not going to press you for answers but it would be nice to know Inuyasha." Kagome said trustingly.

"No, because it would be like lying to you," He sighed "I tried suicide. I should have known better but I tried it away. I'm sorry." He hung his head shame.

"Oh, Inuyasha. It must have been really tough." She cried out as she hugged tighter. She sobbed into his chest and slowly fell into a deep sleep as she gripped Inuyasha shirt. Inuyasha said an incantation and looked human again. He slowly sat Kagome on the bed and got the food witch he forgot about. The door opened as Inuyasha took out two breakfast burritos, a wacmuffin, and a hash brown.

"Kagome fell back to sleep?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. She's tried and hurting just let her rest." Inuyasha said sadly.

"She's not sleeping well by the scent of her body." Miroku replied.

"She's troubled." Sango joined in grabbing her breakfast.

"Poor Kagome-Chan." Shippo sighed and with in one poof he was the little Shippo that Kagome last saw. Shippo cuddled up to Kagome's side. Shippo is now 6 but used fox magic to look older so he could get a job to help pay off the house they lived in.

"Come on Shippo. We need to go home for a little while." Sango said and Inuyasha nodded. Shippo hopped out of the bed and ate his breakfast and left with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

( 1 hour later)

Kagome sat straight up in her hospital bed with a loud gasp. She looked all around the room for her friends but they where no where to be found. Kagome balled her fist and pounded on the bed.

"He said this wasn't a dream! He said he wouldn't leave me!" With every sentence she pounded harder on the bed. She was so frustrated that she had long trails of salty streams where falling on the bed like rain drops. "I can't believe he left me." She screamed out. She balled into a tight ball with slight difficulty and cried into her knees. The door opened fast and a slight breeze ran though her. She was picked up and softly put back down on a softer and squishier thing. The person shushed her to stop crying and urged her to clam down. She surprisingly clamed down and silently thanked the person. Her head was in the crook of the person's neck. Kagome opened her eyes and was showered in the sight of silver hair. She nuzzled into the persons neck and inhaled deeply. The scent just calmed her and made her limp in the persons arms.

"I would never leave you Kagome." The person said with a slight pant.

"I knew it wasn't a dream. Just please don't ever go." Kagome shuddered out. There was a sight tap on the door. Inuyasha sniffed and growled.

"Umm…. Takashi Kagome?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. The doctor looked at the bored. "Let me take a look at you're ankle and then we'll send you to casting and then you can to go home." The doctor said. He looked at it and smiled. "I'll have Nurse Ayame take you to casting." Kagome didn't realize this till now but the doctor looked a lot like Koga.

"May I ask you're name?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Oh how rude of me Lady Kagome. My name is Occhi Koga my lady." He said with a slight bow. Kagome's eyes widened. She hopped up and hugged him.

"Oh Koga you don't know how much I missed you guys. Not as much as Inuyasha but, just as close." She squeezed tighter.

"Is she ready doctor?" The nurse asked. "Why is she hugging you? Oh hey Inuyasha. How are you today?"

"Wonderful." He said happily.

"And why is that?" Ayame asked.

"Take a good sniff of the girl that's hugging you husband." Inuyasha told her. Ayame sniffed.

"I don't get it. It smells like Kagome." Her eyes grew 100 times in size. "You found Kagome?" He nodded. Kagome stopped hugging Koga and hopped with her left leg over to Inuyasha to sit back down. She smiled weakly.

"Hey Ayame! How are you?" She asked.

"Just fine. So what have you been up to lately?" Ayame asked. Kagome sighed.

"Do you really have to ask?" She said as she looked down at her ankle.

"Oh and that break smells fresh. Well Inuyasha what are you waiting for an invitation? Carry poor Kagome to the wheelchair." Ayame said exasperated. Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms and carried her to the wheelchair. Ayame pushed her to the casting room.

(At home with Kagome's Mom)

"I know! I'm doing every thing to find that stupid brat." Kari yelled at the phone.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it if she isn't already found." A mysterious voice on the other side of the line said. "If you don't find her soon then I might just have one of my other demons get up and do it there self and there might be a slight misfortune on you're side of things."

"Yes master. I will do every thing possible to find her." Her mom let out a venomous laugh while the line went dead. "Now little Kagome you can hide but you can't run." She laughed once again.

(With Kagome)

Kagome let out yet anther yelp of pain. Inuyasha was just sitting there trying to hold himself from going full demon and killing every one who was hurting his Kagome. After a painful twenty minutes Kagome's cast was finally finished.

"Hey Kagome why don't we all head out tonight and grab a bite to eat?" Ayame proposed.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to go home yet." She looked down at her feet.

"You can just borrow some of Sango's clothing." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So how about 6:30?" Ayame said. Kagome nodded again. (She has a walking cast) Kagome went up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Come on. Why don't we go head to my house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok." Kagome said. They checked Kagome out and walk to Inuyasha's car. It was a black viper with fire running down the side of the car. It had red interior.

"How could you afford this?" She asked a little flustered. Inuyasha just smiled and hope into the car.

"Are you going to stand the gapping all day long or are you going to get in?" He asked. Inuyasha laughed when she shook her head and got in. They drove until they got to a mansion. Shippo bounded out the front door and leapt into Kagome's arms. Kagome giggled when he whispered into her ear.

"I heard that kid!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. Kagome walked inside with Inuyasha following not to far behind. "It's not much but its home." The carpet was a cream color running into the living room. The stairs spiraled upward to the second floor then to a third floor. When she first walked in she noticed the glasses of old runes dating from 1400 to 2004.

"This is the kitchen." Inuyasha said as if an infomercial. It had white titles for the floor and in the middle was a very large island. The gas stove was on boiling a pot of tea for the little gang.

"This is the dinning room." He said. The room had a large table and in the middle was a 4 ton crystal chandler. The windows had drapes that where as red as blood and the walls where the same. The floor was still a creamy carpet.

"And this is the game room/family room/ fun room." He said while Shippo laughed. They moved on into the family room. The room was a blueish-purple with a soft purple carpet. In the middle of the wall was a screen and on the ceiling was its projector. Next to the screen was a cabinet full of stereo equipment. It had ps, ps2, a dream cast, x-box, saga, Nintendo, and an x-box 360. Along the back wall was an air hockey table, a couple of video games, and Dance Dance Revolution machine. The couch looked to be never used. Kagome was so stunted she stood there half a minute longer. They came back to the stairs where they had first started. Inuyasha remembered Kagome's leg and picked her up and skipped seven steps at a time.

"This is a bedroom hall." Inuyasha said. There were two bedroom doors and in-between the to bedrooms was a large hole for the steps.

"Kagome come see my room!" Shippo took off around the bend and ended up on the other side of them. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha followed Shippo with Kagome still in his hands. (There is railing on the steps and one the round.) Shippo opened his bedroom door. Kagome gasped when she looked in after Inuyasha had put her down. It had a bed in the middle that looked to be a Queen size. Off to the side was a dresser with a mirror that reflected the colors of the bed. The bed had fluffy duke feathered sheets that where a dark midnight blue. There also was a dresser at the end of the humongous bed that had a 40in monitor for a TV. On to the left was a bathroom and on the right was a very large walk-in closet. The bathroom had fox fire written all over the walls in permanent marker. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her back to the steps across from Shippo's room.

"Going up." He said while he started his upward jump. Skipping all the steps on purpose Kagome was giggling by the time he got up to the next set of rooms. He set Kagome down.

"Here's my bedroom." He smiled and opened his door. His room was the same as Shippo's room only the set up was different. He had a way bigger room than Shippo too. The bathroom was bigger then Shippo's and was all red. The carpet that went though the whole room was black.

"Inuyasha, this is so COOL!" Kagome yelled cool because she loved this room.

"That's not all Kagome." Inuyasha said. He blind folded her and took her to a room on the other side of the stairs. He opened a door and shut it with a loud click.

"This is you're room Kagome." He took the bandana off Kagome. Kagome almost fainted. The walls in the room where a dark green and in the middle was a black racing strip. The bed was a king sized bed and it had a dark green confronter on it and on the flip side it was black. The bed had a green canapé all around the bed. The carpet was black and ran into a bathroom witch Kagome went into. The bathroom had long black drapes and a mirror bigger then on that cribs show. The shower was a normal white but it wasn't a normal bath tub it was a jet bathtub. She ran out of there and went to the closet and looked in. It was full of all her clothing from her house and more. The walk-in closet was bigger then Inuyasha's closet. Kagome ran back out and into Inuyasha's arms.

"I couldn't accept this Inuyasha." She said while crying in to his arms.

"No you can and will accept this room. You deserve it more then any of us. Plus you're going to be living with us for a while so why not. Oh and before I forget this is also your's." He said while handing out a cell phone black and green. "So you keep in touch with us." He smirked when Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha why? Why would you do all of THIS just for me?" She said.

"Because I love you Kagome. I wouldn't do this for just any body. I did this because I love you." He said. "I missed you Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He said a little in shame. She hugged Inuyasha and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. Inuyasha felt his shirt dampen and he smelt salt.

"Awe Kagome don't cry. I hate it when a woman cries." Kagome sniffled and giggled a little. "Hey why don't you get a shower and get ready for tonight. It's 4:30." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Kagome got in the shower and washed her hair watching the soapy suds go down the drain. She still couldn't believe Inuyasha gave her such things. Kagome smiled. She got out of the shower and got dressed in a dark green shirt that had a cute puppy on it. She had black baggy jeans on that looked perfect on her. Kagome did her make-up in heavy black and silver colors. She straitened her hair and put in a green hair clip she found in the drawer where she found the flat iron. She smiled.

"Perfect." She breathed out. She put the flip phone in one of her many pockets. Now she was ready for a night to go out and this was going to be a perfect night or was it.

111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333333333334444444444444444444

Thanks for waiting on my lazy but.


End file.
